Would Love To Stay
by yourmotherseyes
Summary: 'My baby..Harry.' Lily and James , known for their constant bickering and hatred, have 'accidentally' travelled to the future in their sixth year. To their sons sixth year. There are extreme reactions.. and some find it difficult to cope. JP/LE , future HP/GW.
1. You Shouldn't Be Here

**A/N- **

**DETAILS- **

**So first of all I KNOW HOW CLICHE THIS IS. IT'S TOTALLY UNORIGINAL. BUT I HOPE TO MAKE IT MY OWN. Okay, Ok **

**And I'm going to try my hardest to get the characters right...I mean, I've read these lots before, and I'm always so irritated to read that Harry seems totally fine that his parents have just travelled forward in time. Like, the parents he doesn't even remember. That would have a major effect on anyone. Harry especially, after everything and his upbringing. And, characters like Ron and Hermione and the Weasley's , wouldn't be just 'pleasantly suprised' either. I'd imagine totally dazed and maybe a little freaked to be honest. So yeah, rant over :) **

**This will hopefully be a long one, and it's going to very angsty and dramatic. **

**Yay. **

**Set in 6th Year ( For Lily , James and Harry.) **

**It'll be mostly Lily/James/Harry bonding.. but later on I'll either add a HPGW / HHR ship. Probably Harry Ginny. **

**Pizza - A/N **

"I will do things to you cake"** - Normal / Speech **

_'I will do things to you cake'___**- Thinking**

**For anyone who's bored and wants to hear me rambling- **

**Ooooo nerves. **

**My source of inspiration for this chapter is my sweet chilli chicken from Mcdonald's. Just... **

**And listening to Colours of the wind from Pochohontas. If I've spelt that wrong you have permission to stab me. I should just start now god Beth zianzidnsmaecangnirantnewjan wqliejrxcg - just added a few more words there.**

Chapter 1 - "James Loves Willy" (**A/N- Don't ask)**

* September 1st 1976*

Severus Snape hurried past Lily Evans unnoticed, who was lying on the grassy back, listening to the hum of the birds and swishing of the crystal waters (made by the Giant Squid). Her vibrant deep red hair was spanned out around her head, slightly wavy and long past her shoulders. Relaxed, her emerald eyes were closed, as the soft breeze emphasized her pink blush. She fell into a blissful sleep, not knowing what to expect for her sixth year at Hogwart's.. who to befriend, and who to unfriend.

Severus resisted the urge to stop and stare. Only Lily would miss the welcoming feast to just lounge on the grounds and embrace the beauty of nature as she always did. Taking a deep breath, he readjusted the Dark Arts books in his arms and scurried away like a weedy spider past an old oak.

He couldn't help wondering though as he hopped up the steps to the Great Hall; if this was really the end of their friendship. And whether he was making the right decision? Whether this was his life? He took one last lingering look at Lily, whom was now clutching the tangling grass in her dreams, and wistfully headed through the doors.

"Wonder where Evan's is?" James was craning his neck up and down the Gryffindor table to search for the curvy , petite redhead.

"Dunno mate, probably in the library or something." Remus shrugged across from him, and daintily turned another page of his book.

"Does she go there a lot?" James urged , then seemed to realise something, and hastily sit back tightly on the bench. He cut a slice of treacle tart.

Sirius rolled his eyes , speaking thickly through his fork of steak: "Yur obsered mit".

"What did you say Padfoot?" Remus grimaced studying Sirius' mouth as if it was repulsive. "You could swallow, you know."

Sirius shovelled more steak into his mouth for good measure.

"Jim's luvs willy"

James' eyes widened with horror.

"What?! I DO NOT LOVE MALE'S GENITALS". James yelped. Almost reflexively, the Great Hall hushered ,and then started catcalling, whispering and - laughing.

Remus was failing at keeping the sides of his mouth downturned, Sirius was openly laughing his head off and banging his fist off of the steak and HP sauce infested table. James shrunk in his seat, flushing from head to toe.

"I DON'T!"

James glared at the surrounding marauder's.

Peter , next to Remus, let out an excited bark of laughter

"I think- Sirius meant- to say- Lily!"

"I don't love Lily. Or that. And shut up Wormtail." James spat.

He instantly did.

"You have to admit, that was bloody hilarious!" spluttered Sirius, wiping his eyes. His food was swallowed NOW.

However, James didn't seem to think so. Angrily hoisting his bag onto his shoulder, he stood up, and swept down the hall, and out the doors, still only racous laughter filling his ears.

Dumbledore sat at the high table, surveying the scene as his eyes sparkled.

_'Bloody Peter and the rest, embarrasing me in front of the whole population, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's included. Not that the Slyther-sluts matters much'._

He ruffled his hair delicately, storming out onto the sun soaked grounds. Plum, lilac and a misty baby pink surrounded the huge castle. It was twilight.

It was then as he stood on a sort-of-hill overlooking the whole of Hogwarts - not appreciating it's beauty- where he spotted the one and only Lily Evans, fast asleep on the low levelled bank.

'This is your chance James'. He ruffled his hair once again, and puffed his chest out as he haughtily walked down the slopes of the grounds to the bank.

He approached and stood over...taken aback at the beauty before him.

Just her trademark hair, her dripping with sweetness , purity and class, her heart shaped face and plump rouge red lips...and the eyes (closed at the moment of course).The eyes that had the power to make him speechless...shards of jade emerald and olive all engulfed together in a swirl around the iris. Why couldn't Lily just stop this hard to get act and just accept his date invites already?

Suddenly, as James still towered over Lily's sleeping form, Lily awoke with a start, sitting up straight with her eyes misty and her hair tousled.

She looked befuddled for only a moment.

"Potter , why are you standing over me like that?! Just move you inflated head and go away please," she sighed, mentally scolding herself for allowing sleep in the midst of the feast...and allowing cocky creeps like James Potter to watch her.

James lifted his chin, retorting, "Actually Evans, I only came here for a walk before bed..it was a mere accident that I had to come across your sprawled out messy form, sleeping like a log".

James inwardly grinned with truimph as Lily glowed a cherry red, heaving herself up to her feet so she was face to face with James.

"Go on Evans, just say yes to a date-"

"HA! No thanks, the Giant Squid is preferable to you.. ruffling up hair every minute so it looks windswept to attract girls as if you've just got off your broom is not my taste. And at least I don't sprawl myself out on the Quidditch pitch, trying to earn as much attention as possible from yet again, girls. Ow! My arm, IT HAS TO BE BROKEN!" she exclaimed.

Lily's imitation was spot on, and now it was James's turn to blush simultaneously.

"I do NOT-"

But his words were cut off, for two giant azure scaly arms with 6 tentacles reached out from the depths of the now black lake, and swiped upwards out of the water with a mighty ripping sound. Their size was astounding, as it prodded both Lily and James on their shoulder's. They both shuddered, as the texture was slimy , drenched, but still hard and bumpy.

Then, they experienced a perculiar sensation of them both being lifted around their navel's , and electricity was snaking around them. As quickly as it started, it was gone, and the arms were nowhere to be seen.

Lily opened her eyes which had closed in terror, to find herself exactly where she had been before... she had expected it was a portkey, or _something _...

Lily and James gasped in unison. Lily looked at James's form , he looked thoroughly shaken and pale as milk bottle.

"What was _that_?!"

"I don't know how you expect me to know Evans."

Lily ignored him, peering around the familiar grounds.

Was there something different?

**A/N- WOOOOOOO FIRST CHAPTER WOOOO. OKAY SO THEYVE UNKNOWINGLY GONE FORWARD IN TIME. THEYLL DISCOVER WHATS HAPPENED AND STUFF NEXT CHAPTER, AND MEET HARRY.**

**I WILL DO THIS RIGHT.**

**I WILL.**

**I WILL.**

**OKAY I'M GOING NOW..**

**BYE, ILL UPDATE TOMMOROW PROBABLY, NEXT WEEK MAXIMUM.**


	2. Impossible

**A/N - HAAIAHI.**

**New chapter, I must push - PLEASE REVIEW. If I have more it'll really encourage me to write more and faster. Firewhisky to loula5683 who was my first reviewer. :')**

**loula5683 - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWINGG! YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER EVER. SO WHEN I GOT IT I SCREAMED ADN URFX .Thank you so much, if I'm leaning the wrong way or you don't like what I'm doing or you have any ideas, please feel free to say :D. Oh I'm so happy now. I promise I'll use my own ideas, if it gets cliche at all TELL ME but I honestly will get away from that as much as possible.**

**M- thanks love, I quite liked the pun too ;)**

Chapter 2 - 'Impossible?'

*September 1st 1996*

Lily mentally planned in her head to visit Professor Flitwick about the strange occurence.

Muttering , Lily bit her lip , "I'd probably say it was the Giant Squid.. but why-"

"What was that, Evans?"

"Well. This was nice, and everything. But I think I'll go and join the feast now" , Lily through gritted teeth, scooped up her bag and inclined her head politely.

"I'll come. I'm starving anyway." Lily threw him a shrewd look, but then began to walk -quite gracefully- up the hill, on which was now casted with tall shadows. The only light source was the shimmering moon; the darkness had arose startingly quickly.

Lily could smell the aromas of blueberry and cream and buttery pastry wafting through the smoky night air- that was when she tripped over an ock jabbing out of the grass.

James steadied her , watching her wrist delicately. His hazel eyes glittered as he arched one eyebrow.

"Watch yourself , Evans".

"Thanks... Potter" , grumbling she shrugged her wrist out of his grasp. She knew her face was flushing as James luckily fell into step behind her.

Then, they both walked in silence and the only noise which could be heard was wildlife, the distant laughter and chatting of children and the soft padding of their feet on the grass. As they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Lily hovered before entering , and stared at James.

"What? We'll miss dinner altogether if you keep hanging around...why don't you just say yes to a date-"

"_No! _"

Why did he make her so _irritated?_

"I just -oh-I - nevermind".

She then, gripped the proud golden handles on the Great Hall's doors, and pushed both of them forward with all her might to see the usual extravagant feast, the bewitched ceiling swirling with indigo and silver to make up the enthraling night sky. She could hardly hear anything except from the excited chatter of children.

She wasn't exactly focused, and neither was James. She had only taken one step forward when James decided to intervene with her plans to join her friends and eat- and be well, James.

"Oh go on , tell me Evans. What were you staring at, eh?" James teased with an arrogant smirk and Lily whipped her head around so quickly her neck cricked.

"_A git"._

"How's your nose, Harry?" Hermione stressed, observing it from all angles. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Fine , Hermione. Honestly".

"You should really do something about it you know. You did say it was aching dully, even if Tonks did do an excellent job fixing it", she trailed off grimacing to herself. She noticed Harry's quite gloomy and darkened eyes, which were usually so animated. She knew the cause, and felt overwhelming compassion to help do something for him- though Sirius was gone. And Harry was coping quite well under the circumstances.

"Hermione, it doesn't even hurt. It only got broken and it's fixed now. Just forget about it".

Harry sat beside Ginny with Hermione and Ron opposite them. Harry vaguely wondered as he moved around his treacle tart with his spoon , why he was so _aware _of Ginny in such close proximity.

"You're just always covered in blood Harry. What do you get up do?" Ginny inquired narrowing her eyes , playfully smirking. Harry also had no idea why his cheeks blazed bright red at this comment. He looked away from Ginny to see Ron laughing with Seamus, oblivious. Hermione was looking down at her hands biting her lip as if trying not to break into a knowing smile.

Now he was miffed and embarrased for no apparent reason. He had the distinct impression that he was missing out on some inside knowledge.

Harry just started to eat more of his tart.

It was then, when Hermione looked up from her plate at the unclear sounds of the doors opening , and raised voices at the middle end of dinner. And Hermione being sceptical , lingered her gaze.

There was a stunning redhaired woman which can be the only description. She could have only been around her own age at 5 foot , wearing Hogwarts uniform but without a cloak; her crimson and gold tie was shortened so the knot was extremely loose, the top minature button of her shirt was undone, and she had her hands on her hips in a temperament fashion, facing the 5,5 man behind her, who looked around the same age though apparently leaving youth.

It was him who had Hermione. Although his face was obscured by the girls auburn wavy locks , there was no escaping that raven head like a birds nest, the circular glasses resting on the crook of the nose and oval face anywhere. Oh Goodness, even his build and squared shoulders were the same.

It was Harry..but it wasn't. Minor differences could be spotted from afar- and Harry was sitting right in front of her.

She suddenly realised the impossible-it was Harry's dead parents. Now she recalled seeing them in long ago cheerful pictures from the many books she had read based on Harry's life.

She nearly fainted with the mere impossibility of it all.

It was like seeing ghosts in front of her... her heart dropped to her stomach , and she was awed with sorrow to see the people his best friend had needed all his life.

The ones he had never known. Never seen. Hermione questioned her sanity as nobody else around her seemed to notice the two quarreling teenagers.

Her face colour dissolved into a mushy porridge, and she squealed and fell backwards off the bench.

Impatiently and now embarrased, she got back up as the Gryffindor's around roared with friendly laughter.

"Are you alright,Mione?" Ron spluttered.

"Hermione, what made you do that..?"

This wasn't the time- it occured to her to notify Harry and the others, but would that be right for Harry, who was still dealing with the loss of Sirius? She hastily turned to look over at the high table, and there was only one teacher who had noticed the two visitors, Dumbledore; he had a solicitous and alarmed expression on his face.

She scrambled out of her seat, ignoring the confused calls of her friends.

Aware that nearly everyones eyes was on her (but maybe that'd take the attention away from... the visitors) , she sprinted up the length of the hall to the high table to talk to Dumbledore.. something that she was sure she had never seen a student do.

"Pro-fesss-or, have- you -what is- them" ,she asked in a hushed voice as she faced Dumbledore with the table between them. The other teachers stopped talking and stared incredulously, some dumbfounded at Hermione's disrespect.

"I am quite aware , Miss Granger. I would advise to please go back to your seat and do your best to curb the attention.. especially from," he paused " Harry. He has suffered enough emotional turmoil, I am sure. I'm also quite certain you've realised who they are... or maybe rather, who they are not. It is best that decisions are made on this matter tommorow.. for now, I have to investigate." he bowed his head and gestured her back to her seat. Dumbledore rose and began to exit from behind the wide table.

She returned to her seat, trying not to gaze at them.

"I'll be off now Potter. As I said, I am extremely hungry-still".

Lily moved more away from James, so she was now close to the end of the Gryffindor table. James only followed so they were standing as if dictators side by side in front of the huge line of witches and wizards. A genuine smile crept onto her face at the thought of finally joining her friends who she knew would probably be wondering where she had been for most of the feast.

"Where's Alice? And the others..." she questioned herself. She realised that no one she knew was sitting at the Gryffindor table.. no one she even recognised. She at first persumed the first years were cluttering this end, but looking up and down the whole length there was only strangers.

The second years directly in front of them sitting down, noticed them and their eyes turned as wide as saucers.

Lily was to say the least- totally baffled.

"What-what?"

"I know... I mean, I see your problems Evans. I can't even see Sirius or Moony.. what the-"

"Please, Potter. What in my world is going on?"

"Hogwarts has obviously been invaded".

"Oh do be quiet please."

"Why should I Evans? You going to make me?"

"NOT THIS AGAIN. I AM SICK OF YOU TONIGHT POTTER, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Lily with the annoyingness of Potter and the now mystery and panic of how everybody was strangers, couldn't prevent her temper from activating. She clenched her fist and with the other hand, prodded James's shoulder with her index finger.

James only raised his voice more, so he was positively shouting: **" HOW CAN I NOT HEAR YOU EVANS, YOU'RE SHOUTING YOUR HEAD OFF!"**

**"HAVE YOU HEARD YOURSELF? CAN YOU ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING THAN JUST INFURIATE PEOPLE AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF GIRLS?! " **Lily simply exploded so that even James cowered away. She stood on her tiptoes, jabbing him.

Lily was suddenly aware of what she had just done.

She turned around awkwardly to see the befuddled gazes of everyone in the room on her. The silence in the room was extremely sudden, so a single wand could be heard dropping to the ground.

She heard several gasps.

**A/N - SO REACTIONS NEXT CHAPTER. I KNOW IVE DONE THIS QUICKLY, I WAS THINKING HOW IT'S ONLY THE SECOND CHAPTER AND EVERYONES DISCOVERED THEM ALREADY. BUT DONT WORRY, THIS WILL BE CARRIED ON AND THERE WILL BE A DEVELOPED PLOT.**

**IVE JUST ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS SCENE, THEM WALKING INTO THE GREAT HALL AND HAVING A FULL BLOWN ARGUMENT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.**

**DRAMATIC ENTRANCE KINDA THING.**

**I THOUGHT, LIKE MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE DUMBLEDORE OBLIVIATE EVERYONE'S MIND IN THE POSSIBILITY THAT VOLDEMORT COULD FIND OUT. WOULD THIS BE TOO MUCH?**

**PLLLLLEEASE REVIEW. GIVE ME ALL THE CRITICISM YOU CAN PLEASE.**

**BY THE WAY..DID THIS ACTUALLY MAKE SENSE? LIKE IT WAS QUITE LONG FOR ME SO I'M NOT SURE WHETHER AN OUTSIDER WILL EVEN UNDERSTAND.**

**And haha, I have an idea for Snape's and Lily's meeting. Because Snape loves Lily in this fanfic- I don't like it when people don't include that , but don't worry , still Jily.**

**Thanks, next chapter will be coming up very soon.**


	3. Meeting

**A/N - HAAAIII. Okay I am so so sorry the update is so late... I have been doing it like, around every two days, but it's been more than a week. I've had exams so that's why really, and there's ACTUALLY PEOPLE FOLLOWING THIS STORY, I think it's seven, and I'm soo pleased, so I really am determined to update quicker from now on. I'll also make sure to make the chapters longer because I've realised how short they are. And thank you for the reviews, keep them coming pleeease. If anyone's annoyed with the reviews at the beginning, please tell me.**

**deepanshdutt - thank you!:)**

**loula5683 - awwww, that was like the nicest thing I've ever read! Means a lot, honestly :''). I even showed all of my friends because of how nice it was. And thank you, making it realistic was really my aim because so much on this topic is just.. well, the things that happen and how the characters act is just so off. I reaally hope you keep reading & sometimes reviewing! **

**AvengersGirl-LokisSpy - Thank you! I really don't know what I'm going to do about the obliviation because I've had different opinions. If I do, it'll be next chapter though :)**

**Vitzy - Aw thank you :) You sound like a really good critic, so thank you :)**

"Bloody hell Hermione- what was that for? You just _ran_ up to Dumbledore just like _that.." _Ron was staring at Hermione with a type of dignified awe, who had just collapsed back on top of the bench, looking disconcented, her hair bushier than usual.

"Oh nothing-I-I...had to talk to him about something".

"Is that you and Dumbledore, then? Have a bit of a special relationship, eh? Had to go and visit him in the middle of dinner," Ron sniggered.

"Oh , so shut up Ronald. You're immaturity sometimes." she shook her head,though she still appeared nervous and bothersome.

Harry eyed Hermione suspiciously , very disbelieving.

"Oh really, Hermione?" He grinned, but when he was about to open his mouth to question her further, he was interruped by a loud cry.

Harry straightened up, lifted his chin off of his slumped arm and whipped his head around at the sudden outburst of noise...to find himself roaring at the top of his voice. Harry, himself , was bellowing with a thunder deep voice at the very end of the Gryffindor table.

Utterly bewildered, Harry's jaw dropped as he sat up even straighter and dropped his spoon with traces of tart on so it fell to his plate with a clang. Harry didn't notice his friends , or even the rest of the whole school turn to curiously see who was making such a racket at the end of the feast.

"**HOW CAN I NOT HEAR YOU EVANS, YOU'RE SHOUTING YOUR HEAD OFF!"**

_Why _was he shouting so loud at apparently nothing..and why was a double of himself in the Great Hall in the first place?! Was it a death eater- but how, with the amount of excessive security which was guarding Hogwarts? And why would a death eater reveal himself in broad daylight? All these thoughts flickered through Harry's brain though he remained puzzled, and a little cautious. Then only to puzzle him further, came the soft sweet yet somehow incredibly strong and loud voice of a girl whom Harry had only just spotted.

And it was at that moment, as he watched her retort to the mans remark , when he realised that the girl was his mother.

It took him only two more seconds as she stopped shouting, to put two and two together and to know that it was his sixteen year old mother and father arguing in front of him. Too anybody else, a teenager calling their parents beautiful would be slightly strange..but that was the only word for it.

They were beautiful, just as he remembered. This wasn't like the mirror of Erised five years ago; then, his parents and family were just imprints, cold desires which pained Harry as he had desperately tried to reach out and touch his mothers hand on his shoulder. Now they were real, they were flesh and blood, they were _sixteen years old_- and the powerful urge to run towards them and fling himself at them hit him like a bludger to the head.

"Harry," a gentle whisper took Harry from his daze. Unwillingly, he broke his sight of his parents, and turned his head towards Hermione. She sat there with her arms limply hanging in her lap. She had a sorrowful but understanding expression, and Harry was slightly startled to see her eyes gleaming with tears.

Suddenly _very _aware of everything again. He saw his peers tranced expressions, some gasping, some wiser than others.

Anger exploded in him abruptly, a very different feeling to the longing just.

'_These, animals, are not them. They're not real. Pretending to be them..my mum and dad. They even put up a show by pretending to argue, just like they would've done at sixteen'._

He rose from his seat shaking from head to toe, a heavy sneer planted on his face which startled his friends and classmates as he rarely made this.

He fast walked up to the now stock still teenagers, the girls finger still raised as if she was going to jab it at the boy, but blushing terribly and shamefully staring at Hogwarts's pupils, whilst the boy just looked befuddled and was staring at Lily as if she was some sort of deformed

The silence in the hall was eerie and tense; and Harry's footsteps seemed to thunder against the flooring. Nearly everybody was watching him now, the Ravenclaw's mostly wide eyed as they realised the truth and the Slytherin's looking curious. The students who knew watched him with deep rooted concern and pity, although their faces only shown shock. (**A/N- I realise that I'm making this kinda dramatic..but it would be, wouldn't it?)**

Harry was conscious of his arm shaking as he reached into his robes and fiercely pulled out his wand. He raised his chin to the ceiling, trying to look unabashed, to show that even this cruelest of tricks couldn't affect him. Though Harry's eyes were on the verge of burning horribly.

His parents had long ago raised their head to watch him approach them, feeling like they'd been confunded.

How they were in this strange situation together -in a hall full of silent stranger students, with one who looked identically like James sauntering up to them with a face which was murderous and bursting with other unknown emotion- was beyond the both of them.

At last he stood in front of them. Harry bravely chose to meet the mans hazel eyes.

"How... dare you? " and if a deadly voice that quiet could kill, James would have been crucified.

"Uh-what? How dare I what?" James really felt like jigging around and whipping his head around so he lost a large amount of brain cells. He was extremely impatient by now with the strangeness of-everything.

"Excuse me?" Lily ushered from beside James. Harry didn't attempt to meet _her _eyes. Or his. Whoever the masked death eater was.

"What's going on?"

"No.. no. How- DARE YOU?! " Harry roared, so that everybody in the hall could really see the extent his voice could work to, and how angry he could get.

"I should've known you and Voldemort could do this after torchuring and killing whoever you like.. bewitching dead bodies... But how d_are _you be them?_ Why _be them?" his voice was straining , his normally husky voice high pitched.

"What?! I'm terribly sorry, but I don't understand- are you saying that we are somehow working for ..You-Know-Who? Why would you say that? What is going on? Why- why is everybody ..."

Lily trailed off, intensely staring at Harry. Her desperation and confusion just grew even more confusing as she stared at the teenager who looked the splitting image of Potter next to her. Except, he had a curious lightning shaped scar on his forehead which made Lily wonder how he had suffered to get it...the boy in front of her gave off an unexplainable vibe (and Lily was sure it wasn't his anger) and it made him all the more mysterious.

Another difference was his eyes, and up close, minor things. His eyes were a brilliant enthralling shade of marble emerald- just like her own.

Before Harry could reply , Lily exclaimed: "Have we- how..are we somehow, in a different-"

Lily cautiously edged around Harry.. truth betold, wary and frightened of his temper. One look at James told her that he was just as, if more mystified , scared and confused. His gaze was focused on the boy who was his own age as well.

When safely around him, for a fraction of a second she hesitated but then sprinted the whole huge distance from the end to the top of the Great Hall. Her hair fanned out behind her as she freely ran, her bag dumped at James's feet.

Panting for breathe , she landed facing Dumbledore, who had been slowly striding down the hall with no apparent urgency.

Dumbledore's face was examining, a small frown at the crease of his eyebrows. Almost at once, the gleam in his eye intensified.

"Lily- Evans?"

"Yes! Yes sir," she smiled, relieved.

"How did you get here, Lily?" he shrewdly peered at her over the tops of his spectacles.

"Well, sir. I was outside, with..James Potter, and we were..talking, and then, I think the Giant Squids arms reached up and touched us, and there was this very strange sensation. Professor- where are we? Where is everyone?" she spoke in a hushed urgent voice, though everyone in the hall could hear her purely clear.

"Ah, Lily. Do not fret...although something very strange indeed as occured. Please, follow me." He looked troubled for a moment, then he began to speed down the hall once more with Lily trotting behind. As he walked, he grinned a joyful smile and he exclaimed with his arms open to everybody :" Please! Everybody, carry on with your pudding!"

Everyone reluctantly started to turn their body's around as they had seemingly been attracted to the scene like magnets; yet lots kept turning their heads around slyly. Mutterings began to commence and excited whispering.

Harry watched the conversation, watched his father watching, and simply felt like being sick.

They reached Dumbledore, Lily eyeing Harry, puzzling over his aura.

Facing eachother, Harry suddenly erupted in shouting again.

"Professor! How can you believe them?! HOW? How are you being FOOLED by them? My parents are dead! Did you not know that sir?!" Harry instantly regretted the words before they'd spilled off his tongue. The hall was resorted to silence once again, and nobody seemed to able to unglue their eyes from the strange group.

Many were stunned at how Harry was addressing the headmaster, though he had cause. Hardly anybody had realised... The scene, the people, the shouting, the headmaster- it was quite enough drama for one day. Even for Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown.

"No , Harry. I am not being 'fooled'. Excuse my lack of modesty- but I am quite blessed with intelligence. I would never be fooled by inferi, and though I have made mistakes with Polyjuice potion beforehand, as you very well know, the Second Wizarding War is taking place. Please accompany me to my office Harry, and you , James and Lily, so I can attempt to clear up everything. All can be explained."

Harry turned on his heel and dragged himself out of the hall, not bothering to wait for the others.

Up at the high table, Severus Snape watched the whole affair, his usual stony face cracked. Lily Evans , with her beauty, charm , her good heart.. she was back. And the impact of her standing there, alive again- Severus had to get away quickly. And not just because he was seeing Lily's eyes open and glimmering again, instead of the last time he had seen them; wide open, cold and dead. It was because no matter how much the woman looked like Lily, it _wasn't_ his Lily.. it was an imposter, who Severus wanted to tear apart from limb to limb.

Severus had to force himself to accept this, as his face turned moss-pale , and he watched his old enemy, love and the child he had protected but hated exit the room. What a lovely little family again.

**A/N- OO GUIS. THE NERVES. IF YOU'RE ACTUALLY STILL READING, THEN WELL DONE TO YOU. AND AGAIN, DID THIS EVEN MAKE SENSE OR..**

**And if you're feeling down, go listen to Angel - Sarah McLachlan. It's so beautiful..And again if you're STILL reading-RATE AND REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU LIKE HELENA BONHAM CARTER 3 . Thanks...I'll make sure next chapter is longer and sooner, and over time every chapter will increase in length. If I carry on with it- which I am determined to do, but if everyone like just like stops reading, that'd be pretty awkward. Haha. CRITICISM OR ANYTHING JUST ONE WORD ANYTHING IN A REVIEW IF IT'S 'TERRIBLE'**


	4. Time-travel

**Title changed from An Alien World, to Would Love To Stay**

**A/N - Late. Again. Punishing myself.**

**I've actually had this chapter ready for quite a while, my computer's stupid. By the way , I've also changed the summary. I never realised how bad it was, like if I saw that as a summary I would click off straight away. Anyway, this chapter is **_**longer **_**. Wow.**

_**Important to the story-**_

**Also,I added a bit at the end about Snape. I've deleted this because I wanted his first sight to be more dramatic. He's not even gonna be at the table, so don't get confused. :)**

**AND sorry for the lack of interation between James Lily and Harry. I'll make up for it.**

**Just these conversations had to happen, they couldn't be avoided. Okay, thanks for reading and stuff.**

Harry walked on ahead, although trying to avoid the death eaters and Dumbledore, he listened out for their footsteps upon the wooden block flooring. He was having an impulse to look back at them, but he fought his urge, and determinedly looked on.

_'You could just look at them. See how they walk , how they act..'_

_' Yeah but that's not how my actually parents would act'_

_'Close though. You've never seen them this close before. This real '_

Harry nearly growled at himself.

Eventually he reached Dumbledore's gargoyle which lead to his office on the second floor . He threw his hands deep into his pockets and swung around, looking at Dumbledore and Dumbledore only, who was beside the death eaters.

"Sherbet Lemon", the voice which was extraordinarily like Harry's but a little more boyish and carefree spoke. Harry still didn't look.

"I remember from yesterday ", James lifted his chin almost proudly. Lily scowled but was more focused on the back of the other teenagers head. There was something enchanting about him which Lily just didn't understand, the boy which Lily now knew to be Harry, as Dumbledore had spoke in the hall.

Dumbledore chuckled, " Well yes James, you have been in my office perhaps one too many times. Though the password has changed from your time"

James looked very confused once more for a moment, but then shook it off. Lily was amazed at how James hadn't caught on yet, the latter who now looked ready to speak again to Dumbledore. She reminded herself that she could be wrong, but she doubted it very much. They had to have time-travelled.

"Cherry bomb" At once, the gargoyle leapt aside and a circular ascending staircase was revealed.

Harry led the way , and entered the cluttered interesting office that Harry had always been interested in. The room was lit by soft candlelight on bracket on the walls -night had fallen. He felt a surge of embarrassment remembering smashing up Dumbledore's possessions the previous year, but he had much bigger matters to deal with at that moment. He walked over to Dumbledore's desk , and stared at the windowsill which was shimmering due to the moons reflection.

Taking a deep breath , Harry said in a forced calm voice ,"Sir, I'm sorry but..why aren't you dealing with them? They're death eaters.. They have to be".

Dumbledore shook his head, his expression quite troubled. He crossed the room and sat down forcefully, looking quite exhausted. Lines and wrinkles were emphasized now more than ever because of the luminous sources of light.

Dumbledore's blue eyes pierced Harry's green ones, " Harry , I know this experience-James and Lily Potter, Evans being here - is quite a shock. I realize how it may affect you -"

Harry couldn't contain his anger, and he interrupted him.

"Sir! These people- they're death eaters! The real James and Lily. They're dead, sir."

Dumbledore eyed Harry intensely. "Please Harry. I know this isn't good for you , and it is only normal that you should be shocked and disbelieving. But would you please let me finish?"

Harry moved his gaze to floor . He nodded.

"Thank you. Before an rush into things and risk getting things wrong - James and Lily, I would like some proof of your identity. I know you are just a confused s Harry, here, but all will be explained."

The said two walked forward to Dumbledore, so they were next to Harry. James's shoulders touched Harry's, and Harry hastily shuffled away to put some distance between them.

"Lily, please reveal your patronus. Lily was always very gifted , and if my memory hasn't dissipated I'm sure she could produce one I sixth year."

Lily took a deep breath, and then confidently announced "Expecto Patronum!"

At once, a silvery doe erupted from her holly wood wand and flew around Dumbledore's office.

She controlled it and after ten seconds it evaporated above one of the spindly tables.

"Ah..Lily Evans. It is you" Dumbledore was staring at James and Lily.

"Of course , sir", Lily grinned

Dumbledore broke into a heart warming smile. Distantly from outside Hogwarts castle, Fawkes could be heard singing a lullaby.

" Sorry sir, I can't produce a patronus. I haven't practiced it, really..." James looked put out and Lily faced away rolling her eyes.

"That's a pity but perfectly okay James. Lily is enough proof to ensure you are both Lily Evans and James Potter. James and Lily, you were both today in the year 1976. Correct?"

"Yes sir".

"Well, you have somehow timetravelled to the year 1996. Do you know how this could've happened?"

James and Harry's jaw dropped wide open.

" I did think maybe we had it! The giant squid I think, touched us and there was a strange sensation. I thought maybe some things were different".

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "Sir..are you sure? It's really..."

"I am perfectly sure, Harry. The proof was right there. Hold on..there is a lot to think about. How you will return, leave that to me. For now, you will have to settle here as a regular student. Do you wish to carry on with your classes? "

"No sir".

"Yes sir".

James and Lily turned to face each other, both glaring daggers. Lily's was fortunately a little more dangerous.

"Yes sir. Please."

"Very well. I ask you one thing. Please do not concern yourself too much into the future. Finding things out which you shouldn't.. Can change the course of time. Time should be handled with caution , little is known about it. Steer clear from finding out anything about yourselves".

"Yes, professor".

"You may dismiss yourselves to Gryffindor tower. Going along with the sudden time-travel, your belongings should be up there. The password is Mulled Wine. Goodnight, and good luck ", he waved a hand to the door . As they turned their backs to leave, James was sure he saw Dumbledore's eyes watering and glistening with unshed tears.

Lily stayed glued to the floor and carried on speaking however.

"Sorry sir but.. " she turned to Harry and threw him a kind smile "What's your name? You look very much like Potter. I already know your first name is Harry." she stuck out a slim hand to shake his.

Harry was trembling, unrecovered from his shock and awe. It was his mother in front of him. His sixteen year old mother. Confirmed. He analysed the way she stood... The eyes just like his own...her kind smile...her smartness...her vivacious charm just as people had previously described...her hair worthy enough to. Be Weasley verified. And he was only just beginning to appreciate how much like his dad he was, except for some quirks.

"Harry?" her brow was furrowed. Harry flushed, embarrassed to have daydreamed.

_'I must've looked like a fish'_

He saw Dumbledore shoot him an amused and knowing look.

"Sorry-I-Er."

Then Dumbledore's expression turned to meaningful, as if he was trying to tell him something.

"Harry-Potter. I am related , but not much. I er, think I'm his sons...cousins...son. My hairs not usually this messy, I style it this way. And it's naturally blond".

"Oh. Nice to meet you. Fancy that Potter, your relative, however distant apart..wow..I'd love to meet some of my future relatives". Lily looked momentarily excited and she looked around the room as if expecting one to pop out of Dumbledore's cupboard.

"Woah.. that's really cool. We're related , and you're from the future. Can I get a picture of you before I leave?" James inspected him and Harry nodded eagerly.

"Are you in Gryffindor too?" Lily was truthfully very suspicious. She hadn't missed Dumbledore's look, and she was conscious of the way they were acting. But they would he lie?

"Yes".

'Great Harry. You look incapable of speech.'

"I'm afraid though, Harry can't show you there. Hell be up there later, but for now I must have a chat with him. Lily , you are in dormitory 6BA", Harry resisted glaring at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry for asking , but why were you so angry in the hall? You were acting quite strange at the sight of us", she inclined her head, speaking low.

Before Harry could string together an excuse, Dumbledore saved him.

"Well Lily, I had told Harry to go forward , as you seemed like imposters. I hope you understand, people are on their guard very much, and I recognized the teenage you and Harry here investigated..he's a kind of helper for me. Before you leave, you must change your second name until you return to your own time so people don't make any connections. The resemblance between James and Harry is striking, so James's name can stay. Would you mind being, Lily Harling?"

"Okay then, sir, it'll be no problem at all. Thank you. See you later, Harry. Headmaster , bye!"

"Goodbye, Lily".

She turned around and jogged out of the two oaken double doors.

Harry's mind was empty. All he could do was stare.

James was pretty much the same, but he had been watching Harry's longing stare also, and he narrowed his eyes toward him.

"James?" Dumbledore inquired as he concentrated on raising his wand in midair doing some complicated spell work.

"You'll be staying in 6GB, Harry's dormitory. Your one as well, as a matter of fact. You'll already find an extra bed to the five existing, I have just conjured".

So Harry had been staying unknowingly in his fathers old dormitory. Sirius (Harry shook himself, not allowing him to dwell on Sirius right this second) and Lupin would have been there too. Played games...slept there..all their Hogwarts years. He stared at James , much like he had done with Lily.

James didn't look too pleased with this arrangement , but he muttered an okay, said bye, and left the room; however not before he had sent quite a nasty look in Harry's direction. Harry was oblivious, despite having been squinting at James's every move with beady eyes.

"Well Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry was feeling mind blown- moved deep down so much he could cry ; but ecstatic and excited to meet the parents he had never knew.

"I'm great, sir. Er- sorry for shouting in the Great Hall earlier though. I just assumed", Harry grinned embarrassed , as he looked out of the window to the deep midnight air, and then to the blood red coloured carpet. Anywhere but at Dumbledore. He was at haste ; and for ONE reason, he wanted to rush and get to know his parents straight away, despite his strange sense of shyness. Which Harry never had.

Dumbledore smiled sadly ,"You assumed naturally. Though do not worry for the acceptable reaction, as I am going to have to wipe everybody's memory's clean who witnessed today's events. It will be a little difficult with the quantity of people, but I will manage. So, take note that nobody will remember your parents, the scene, and they will be totally new faces"

"Wipe everybody's memory clean? Well, thanks sir. " Harry was gobsmacked at the extent Dumbledore would go to to keep Harry's parents real identity secret.

"It it is at topmost importance that you are aware that your parents will have to return very soon , and this is not permanent. You must not reveal anything about yourself , and try to shield them to anything about their future selves fed to them. They will be assured that they are exchange students.. I'm sure they will discover the truth soon enough. So Harry, keeping your distance is crucial-"

Harry consumed this information , and abruptly his happy cloud burst.

" ? I have to pretend that I'm not their son. I have to keep my DISTANCE?" anger coursed through Harry's veins once again that evening. Before he knew it, he had stepped forward a few paces,and was roaring so that his voice box was nearing Explosion. Though, this wasn't the deadly anger he had felt earlier.. This was recklessness. All he perceived from this was injustice; and Harry had felt this bitter emotion man times that summer, so now after hearing another wrong to him after being reunited with his mother and father- moderation was forgotten and reason flew straight out the window.

"Harry...If I apologize..I realize it wouldn't be enough, but just know, that if they were to discover their fate... It could be detrimental for their future. Your parents may decide anything. They could do anything to prevent events. They could decide to not even have you as a baby, Harry." Dumbledore's face had paled, and he looked stumped, for the first time Harry could remember.

"It's too hard, sir".

Harry was already regretting his outburst. Then, without daring to look at Dumbledore he mumbled : "It's too hard to go through with it again. To loose them soon enough. Just like Sirius". He swiftly fast walked out of the of the office to the exit, not daring to face his headmaster. It was too shameful.

"You will understand in the end, Harry. You'll accept it", Dumbledore called to Harry, though Harry was already pacing down the circular descending steps, off to Gryffindor tower to talk to his parents. Finally. Harry respected Dumbledore, and always listened to his advice and others, but what would it hurt to talk to them? He would drop no information about their future, why would he do that?

Dumbledore had a lot to think about and to do that evening.

Meanwhile, James spotted Lily further up the corridor.

"Lily! Wait up". James raced up the empty corridor to Lily, who turned her head and murmured with forced politeness.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Well-I -do you like that Potter bloke?" he registered how strange it was to talk badly of someone else using his own surname.

"Like? Well yes, I suppose he's okay. A little shy. Why do you ask?"

They continued to walk up the steps to the floor on which Gryffindor tower was situated.

"I think he's a bit of a creep myself. Didn't you- didn't you see his stance, and how shifty he looked? And he kept staring at you. Like you were a piece of meat". James clenched his fists as he tried in vain to persuade Lily.

Lily suddenly stopped walking, and froze on the , (only in slow motion to James) lifted her left arm and slapped James around his left cheek.

As she pulled away, her expression was horrified at her rash decision, having usually been quite a level headed girl, however she stood her ground.

"Potter. Why are you so mean to everybody?! Why do you have to -to stick your nose up at everyone you meet?! Why? What has Harry ever dome to you- you're own relative? You should be ashamed. You act so nasty to nearly everyone I call my friend! I though wed have to stick together..you're all I have here." her voice rose and she gabbled the last sentence.

James was slowly recovering from his daze, as he felt his flaming hot cheek burning and stinging . He uncomfortably felt guilt as Lily surveyed him with disdain.. And he felt ashamed at Lily's last sentence and the temperature in the corridor felt hotter. This wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to , or worked well with in fact.

"That's not true! Alice is okay, she's your friend. And we can still stick together, just because I don't like the creep doesn't mean we can't be friends, or more".

This angered her more.

"How is he a creep? This is exactly the point! You look down on everybody just because you feel like you can..like you own the place. I don't care how many girls you've been out with, and I don't care even if you're nice to me, because you're horrible to everybody else , and I will never be your friend. You're nothing but a big headed snob and I feel a little sorry for you".

With that, she walked off in a huff, leaving a hurt James behind, who immediately raked a hand through his messy hair.

_'Gonna have to work on that, then. Have to work on being nice to Harry and prove that I'm not big headed. Because I'm not..y'know, she's probably just jealous because she hasn't ever had a boyfriend. Yep, just like Siri said.. she's jealous and playing hard to get. Just get Harry out of the picture...'_

"Mione.. That was..How? ...I don't understand", Ron had his mouth hanging wide open, unseen as the commotion around him was major. The hall was buzzing with the talk of the past events, and most people were shouting rumors and standing up in their seats to get a better view of the doors which had been closed for over ten minutes now.

"Shut your mouth, you look like Crabbe or Goyle. Yes, Ron, I don't think any of us understand right now. You've asked me this about twenty-six times already. And yes..it was Harry's parents, I'm sure of it. Unless of course they were imposters. As Harry obviously thought...But why...They couldn't even be using polyjuice potion -you need a hair..." she trailed off , her fingers pressed against her temples , as they had been for a long time now so that her temples were dimpled with white finger marks and her surrounding head was deep in colour.

" Well there's no doubt about it , is there? They're obviously not his parents! I thought you were meant to be clever, Hermione. His parents are.. You know. They're- dead",Ron's ears sparked red , as he stared at Hermione over his forgotten dinner.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his tact, and then sighed exasperated.

"I know perfectly well Ron. But you're not really thinking. Why would death eaters become Harry's parents when everybody knows they're ..dead, and then walk straight into Hogwarts and start a row to get noticed? How would they have even gotten in here in the first place? No , I suspect something else. Death eaters would never in their right mind do that. What would be gained from that?"

"I'm not stupid Hermione. I know what death eaters get up to and why they would have no reason to march in here in plain sight as Harry's parents! But , his parents are dead! You're missing this! I reckon something else...maybe the death eaters thought they'd trick Harry into going somewhere with them...lie and say they really were his parents.." Ron trailed off darkly and was watching Hermione closely.

Hermione growled in frustration, and kicked Ron's knee under the table.

"You're the one not thinking of possibilities! Even they know Harry's cleverer than that, and being sixteen years of age isn't very convincing, is it? It's obvious, isn't it? I think..dressed as school children.. They've timetravelled! They must have!" her face lit up with the realization.

" So they're here from the seventies decade? From the past?! Surely not.. it can't be that straightforward. And with a time-turner like your old one?!"

Ginny's face turned steadily white, and she glued her eyes to the end of the hall, looking at apparently nothing.

"Didn't you see how calm Dumbledore was? And I know he always is- but it's like he knew who they were definitely. And I don't think a time-turner could stretch that far forward in time, somehow. Anyway, why would they have one, you have to have strict permission". Hermione put her hand to her head in intense concentration.

" They were Harry's long lost brother and sister ! I heard , came all the way from Australia! That's why the man looked so much like him! Twins! " Lavender Brown squawked.

Ron turned around to see the Gryffindor's chatting amiably but speculating. Some were so excited , so worked up, they were standing, others actually sitting on the table amidst the food. A group had formed around Ron and Hermione .They were lounging around , facing opposite ways and craning their necks around to speak to each other.

"Listen, that's totally wrong Lav. I heard that they were actually death eaters, come to take Harry!" Parvati answered her.

"Pft, don't be stupid. As if they'd do that in Hogwarts ", Seamus had his brow raised as he flung himself animatedly into his seat having just walked over from the Ravenclaw table.

"Exactly. Stop being so consumed in the gossip", Hermione unexpectedly lifted her head to scold them. She wished she could stop the new juicy catch, but it was literally impossible as he scene was ongoing and they were all witnesses.

"Give it a rest Hermione".

"Though... the Ravenclaw's think they were ministry members..." Seamus awaited the gatherings verdict, rubbing his hands together.

Hermione snorted.

"Really? Ravenclaw's, said that? As if ministry members would be teenagers and in Hogwarts uniform! At a time like this especially. Not to mention, impersonating the dea-?" Hermione stopped dead in her sentence. She was reluctant to reveal that they were in fact Harry's parents; she thought ahead at the future trouble which could arise if people knew, although she was sure they'd find out very soon.

Seamus shrugged.

"I don't know.. they could have a reason.. they could be Unspeakable's" Ron added.

"What reason , exactly?"

Ron shrugged.

Lavender giggled at Ron, somehow finding a shrug hilarious.

"Oh really Hermione, it is the war after all. Loads of things are happening ", Parvati said as she nudged Hermione with her foot. She had changed seats and was now sitting on the table, dangling her legs in a sort of superior way.

" I know, Did you see that article in the Daily Prophet about them enfori things?! Ew...dead bodies.. " Lavender adjusted her butterfly clip , her expression appearing deeply upset.

Parvati visibly shuddered.

" How could they be related, though? I think we'd all know..." Parvati said looking looked awkward.

" O, I think they were related, they just looked so alike. He was angry though , I wonder why? He really does have a bit of a temper. Unexpected. He's always quite laid back , you know? I thought he was going to hit them. Boy..he was angry", Lavender finished as Parvati gazed on at a wandering candlestick dreamily.

Ron snorted at the laid back part.

"Okay guys, stop talking about him anyway.. You won't probably find out and he won't like you talking about him. He was upset enough already".

"I know, I mean you'll never guess what's really happened anyway", Ginny kept her eyes on the door.

Hermione didn't back up her best friends, instead she snappily retorted to Lavender's general remark in Ron's ear so nobody else could hear: "She really just contradicted yourself. Can't she hear? Exactly- he was angry , because they were related;his parents! Wasn't any of them listening to his words? 'How dare you be them' ; Harry recognised them... That is proof alone for you all that they're his parents. It's beyond me how no one's caught on yet-"

" Harry's in there right now, duelling with the people! My brother Dennis , he's in the year below me, he heard from the Slytherin's that they were from St. Mungo's! Apparently, Harry's mentally ill and they come to take him away!"Colin had butted in to the conversation over Seamus's shoulder and was looking distressed.

Before Hermione has time to shout an extremely irritated plea for the rest of her peers to shut up and to reason with their stupid and highly unrealistic gossip, Dean replied.

"That's just the Slytherin's mate. Harry's not ill. And they were shouting like teenagers, definitely not healers.." Dean smirked.

Neville also appeared out of nowhere and timidly spoke to the group, "I was at the Hufflepuff table earlier. They think that they are Harry's teenage parents, and that they've timetravelled..what do you think?"

There was a pause beyond the select group for a moment.

"QUIET!" at this rumble from professor McGonagall, who was now standing up and fixing a cold stare upon the students, everybody scrambled back into their seats.

In the now deafening and tense silence, McGonagall snapped "You will be dismissed shortly. For now, sit quietly and actually finish your dinners instead of gossiping about silly petty rumors... None of us know the situation, so please don't interfere with matters that are not your concern", she had a stern look, though she looked harassed and her eyes were glazed over.

Just that moment, Dumbledore burst through the doors, looking uncharacteristically stunned. He marched up the hall, his buckled boots tapping a hoof sounding rhythm in the midst of the eager silence, and turned round to face everybody's awaiting faces with an impassive expression,

He raised his wand-

"Obliviate".

And that was all anybody could remember. Dumbledore said his announcements as usual, the attention on his shrivelled burned hand once more.

"Right! Let us all go to bed for a kip so we can settle our stomachs and be ready for the first day of a new year at Hogwarts tommorow- Off you go!"

They all stood up, after Ron had exclaimed after peering at his wristwatch , how late it was, and had the dinner overun and the announcements been on for that long?

Ginny hopped up and began to race out of the hall.

"Wait, Ginny where are you going?" ,Ron stopped her, a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to meet them ," Off to meet Dean! He's expecting me.." she was then slightly put-off and seemed a bit deflated to see that Harry wasn't with the group, so much that she interrupted Ron's growl of anger at her speech.

"Where's Harry?"

Hermione , Ron and Ginny scanned the room, with no such luck.

"I-I dunno. You don't think he's gone off somewhere, do you?"

Hermione's face sparked with concern but anger as she mumbled ," He was here just a moment ago. He needs to stop going off on us! It's getting out of hand. He might do something stupid".

"Sirius has hit him hard." Ron swallowed and looked away, uncomfortable.

Alert, she grabbed Ron's elbow and dragged him towards the exit of the Great Hall, which students were now milling around in a clump to get out.

Ginny was left behind, as though Dean was forgotten.

**A/N- As you can see I decided to go ahead with the obliviate idea. It seemed the most suitable thing to do..I don't think Dumbledore would do it, but he kind of would have to in that position. Death eaters would definitely find out about the parents. And, sorry if the gossiping scene was a little bit of a waste of time, because they can't even remember any of it anymore. Well obviously they'll all find out in the end again. I hope the way I'm portraying James isn't upsetting anybody, I just imagine him with this cocky attitude until Lily fixes him up. I love James so don't get the idea that I'm a hater. **

**And also, catch the Hinny hints ?:) Next chapter there is more interaction, and less dialogue.**

**LOOOOOOVE REVIEWS. PLEASE DO. Bit o angst there. Reviews are at the end because of annoyance.**

**loula568- I FEEL THE LOVE. FEELING IT REAL GOOD. Omg you are so nice, thank you so much.I'L MAKE SURE TO LOOK AT SOME OF YOUR STORIES. I really do try to make it realistic. **

**Starkid191- haha thankyou, I actually got kinda scared there. Thanks for reading, I love James and Lily so much.**

**AvengersGirl-LokisSpy - Teelll me about it. Ugh, haha , thankyou for reading and reading and your advice about the obliviate thing, I had to do it for the plot, but I understand how it could be unrealistic. TA**

**Keep reviewing with lots of criticism, they make my week :')**


End file.
